injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Multiverse White Canary
Multiverse White Canary is a 3-star base Agility hero, able to empower her Multiverse teammates both in abilities and gear. Her moveset is unique to Black Canary's, however, she has the same Supermove as her. Her shards can be obtained through rank rewards in Arena. She could also be obtained directly from the Shared Reality Chest with a 2% chance. Abilities Multiverse Weapon Master (passive) *10%/20%/30%/?/? chance for Multiverse teammates' Special 1 to cost no power *+10%/15%/20%/?/? base effects of team's Equipment/5th gear slot All teammates gain an increase to the base effect of their Equipment gear (5th gear slot). Upon use, Multiverse teammates' Special 1 has a chance to cost no power. Staff Spin (Special 1) *Attack stat Damage From close distance, Sara quickly spins her staff, knocking away her opponent. Baton Flurry (Special 2) *Attack stat Damage A former member of the League of Assassins, White Canary unleashes a barrage of baton strikes, pushing back her opponent. Sonic Device (Special 3) *Attack stat Damage *Disable Special Abilities for 3 seconds Sara tosses out a sonic device that can temporarily disable the opposing team's Abilities. Sonic Scream (Supermove) *Attack stat Damage *+15%/20%/25%/35% Damage for the duration of the battle White Canary launches her opponent into a violent canary cry. Strategy As the fifth gear slot boosts critical attack chance, Multiverse Weapon Master can be seen as a dynamic team critical attack chance boost. At gear level 1, it would offer a minimum crit chance boost of 0.33%. Assume her passive increases linearly, at gear level 70 (24% crit chance), it would offer 7.2% additional crit chance. However, this is vastly inferior to Multiverse The Flash's passive 1, Multiverse Critical, alone; this leads her to being one of the least used Multiverse heroes. However, it also gives a chance for Multiverse special 1 to cost no power, which is a fairly strong effect, especially when utilized with Multiverse Armored Supergirl's devastating s1 (and also if you don't have Multiverse Flash, who can reduce power costs, on the team). When using Sonic Device, White Canary first kicks her opponent (10% of total damage) before throwing out a horizontal projectile (90%, seemingly unlimited range). However, it can be mutually destroyed by certain projectiles, including basic ranged attacks such as that from Sub-Zero. If it KO's an opponent, the next opponent would have their specials disabled. Trivia *She is based on Caity Lotz's portrayal of Sara Lance/White Canary in an outfit seen on Legends of Tomorrow. *She is the only "Canary" card that does not use a sonic shout as her basic ranged attack. She uses two throwing stars instead. Despite having the same supermove as other Canary cards, Sara Lance never had inherent sonic powers. *Her Secial 1 (Staff Spin) and Special 2 (Baton Flurry) are adapted versions of the respective Bronze and Silver Nightwing Special 2's of Injustice Gods Among Us Mobile. The Nightwing of Injustice 2 Mobile uses entirely separate special moves adapted from the console version of Injustice Gods Among Us. Gallery Images-2.jpg|Her full portrait. Multiverse White Canary card.png|Her card with stats. White_Canary_spring_sale.png|A slightly modified portrait of her from facebook during the Easter spring sale 2019. Category:Multiverse Category:Arena Category:Black Canary Category:Agility class Category:Heroes Category:Gold